


urgent, urging

by placentalmammal (biglizard)



Series: lorenz kisses every man [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Desperation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biglizard/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: A hookup between Lorenz and Caspar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: lorenz kisses every man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	urgent, urging

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, they share a VA!

It felt juvenile, trysting in the dormitories, but there was nowhere else to go. Lorenz was sure that he was too old now to be sharing a twin bed, but Caspar didn’t seem to mind. He was bright and brilliant in Lorenz’s narrow bed, boyish and becoming with his hair tousled and a scarlet flush on his cheek. He looked wonderingly up at Lorenz and said he was beautiful, his voice awed as if he wasn’t quite sure how he came to warm his bed.

Straddling his hips, basking in his admiration, Lorenz felt godlike.

He slipped one hand under Caspar’s shirt, easing it up to expose his abdomen. Caspar made a high, breathy sound when Lorenz trailed his finger across his belly, hip to navel. He was already flushed and glassy-eyed, already a little drunk off his own arousal. In the stony autumnal chill, he was _incredibly_ warm, burning up. Lorenz couldn’t resist him.

He bent to brush his lips across Caspar’s throat, his hair falling in a curtain all around them. “Are you hard right now?” he murmured, and he could feel Caspar’s shudder, feel his pulse racing.

“Y-yeah,” he said. His hands settled uncertainly on Lorenz’s hips, seeming to ask permission to touch him. Lorenz favored him with a smile and let his hand slip a little lower, following the trail of coarse hair down from Caspar’s navel. It was no more than a tease, but it was enough to draw a desperate sound from his parted lips.

He keened, hips rocking up against Lorenz’s weight, seeking friction. Cooing, Lorenz took pity and reached down, seeking the wet heat of him. Caspar was wondrously slick, and the smell of his arousal was unlike anything Lorenz had experienced before -- musky and sweet, earthy and vital and slightly sour. His mouth watered, and he realized that he was hard too, just as desperate for this as Caspar.

“I want to put my mouth on you,” he rasped, finger sliding deeper into Caspar’s cunt. The other man clenched around him and Lorenz groaned, burying two fingers inside him. “Let me taste you, Caspar.”

Caspar whined, fingers digging into Lorenz’s hips. “Fuck,” he panted, “fuck, Lorenz, fuck me, I want what you want--”

It was a little awkward, getting into position. Caspar’s trousers caught on his hips; the bed is too narrow and they cannot lay sideways across it. Lorenz wants to undress, too, he wanted Caspar to see his arousal and admire his body. He knows that he is lovely, and he likes eyes on him when he bends his head to take someone on his tongue. A few moments of fumbling, and they both achieve their aims: Caspar nude from the waist down, his shirt opened partway, and Lorenz naked and kneeling between his spread legs.

Grinning up at the other man, Lorenz licked showily along Caspar’s slit. His slick coated his tongue, shocking him with its richness and vitality. Caspar made a high-pitched noise, so Lorenz redoubled his efforts, using his thumbs to spread Caspar’s labia while he lapped at his core. His clit was lovely, so Lorenz drew back the hood to run his tongue along its length. Caspar cried out at that, his thighs shaking.

Lorenz encouraged him to fuck his mouth, encouraged him to fist a hand in his hair. _This_ was familiar, and he was easily able to find his rhythm. Keeping his mouth open, he bobbed his head to lap at Caspar, laving his tongue over his sweet cock. Caspar writhed underneath him, hips bucking up against his mouth.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” he said, his voice creeping up into a higher register, “Fuck Lorenz, your mouth!” He was close to the edge, Lorenz can tell: every part of him straining, voice pulled tight, muscles taut under his flesh. His desperation was delicious and Lorenz drank it in, his jaw aching as he pushed Caspar toward his peak.

He came with a shout, shaking apart under Lorenz’s tongue. He didn’t let up, licking him steadily through it until Caspar, aching and oversensitive, pushed him away with trembling hands.

“Fuck me,” he said, his voice hazy.

“What?”

“Give me your--” he blushed, somehow too shy to ask for Lorenz’s cock even though he’d just had his mouth. “I want to feel you inside me.”

“If you’re sure,” Lorenz murmured, kissing him and enjoying the way Caspar groaned at the taste of himself on his tongue. His cock was heavy between his legs and he knew that he wouldn’t last long, but he’d come too far for caution. Lining himself up with Caspar’s legs around his waist, he pushed into him without any preamble.

Caspar sighs as he slid home, legs tightening around Lorenz’s waist. “Fuck,” he said his eyes half-closed, “fuck, that’s _nice_ \--”

Lorenz exhaled shakily. “You’re so _wet_ ,” he said, wonderingly, and then Caspar clenched around his cock and he lost all thought. Breathing hard, he pumped his hips, clinging to the headboard while he fucked into him. Caspar shuddered and moaned underneath him -- he was too spent to come again, but he obviously enjoyed the feeling of fullness, urging Lorenz on with breathy gasps and sighs.

Just before he hit his peak, Lorenz pulled out to spend on his belly. Panting, he took a moment to collect himself before Caspar tugged him down for another sloppy kiss. This time, there was no urgency in it, just a lazy meeting of lips and tongues. Caspar cleaned himself with his discarded underthings, and then settled comfortably on the bed.

Lorenz was left to conform to his shape, settling himself in the negative space left by Caspar’s sprawling body. “This is _my_ bed,” he grumbled, not really minding.

Yawning, Caspar slung an arm across Lorenz’s waist. “I’m just taking what I can get,” he said sleepily, grinning. “You can’t blame me for that.”

Lorenz laid his head on Caspar’s soft chest, looking up into his eyes. _No,_ he thought, reaching up to brush a stray curl out of his eyes, _I don’t suppose I can._


End file.
